My Shining Knight
by KingShion
Summary: A Homestuck based DaveKat fanfiction. Human!Stuck. Plot setting: Basically everyone lives their lives like the game never existed; though some events that correspond with events in the game of occur [Bros' death for example]. This fanfiction focuses on the budding relationship between the childhood friends, Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas.
1. New Light

**"**Gamzee let me go!**"**

**Your name is Karkat Vantas.**

**"**I'm fucking serious! S-stop this isn't fucking funny anymore, you shitfaced clown!**"**

**And this is your life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laying in the middle of your bedroom floor, you slowly open your eyes, your head throbbing<strong> **with a sharp pain. A shaky groan leaves your throat as you slide your hands underneath you, your blurred vision clearing up as the scabs and marks that cover your arms come into view. You lift yourself up, your entire body trembling with soreness. "**Tck..**" was the only sound you could make as you forced yourself to your feet, stumbling over a bit. You're having a hard time remembering what all happened the night before. The last bit you can remember being too terrifying to recall, though the images of your moirail keep flashing back to you. When did it come to this? This has been going on for how long now? Atleast once a week the purple eyed man comes to visit, and everytime the encounter becomes worse and worse. But what can you do? Break off the moirallegiance? You can only imagine what would happen if you even tried.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaining stable ground, you manage to walk over to your closet, reaching up to grab a new sweater, your last one torn beyond recognition. Your wounded arms coming into view again your chest tightens, closing your eyes as you grit your teeth. It disgusts you. Seeing yourself like this. You can't even fight back you're too weak and pathetic. When in reality, you're just too scared. Gamzee Makara. You remember when all he did was lay around, eating that disgusting green slime and honking his idiotic bicycle horns in anyones ears when he got the chance. You hated it so much. But yet compared to how he is now, you'd trade him out for that old bullshit clown the first chance you got. But this can't be helped. Maybe one day that vicious purple eyed man will finally decide to end your miserable life. It's now gotten to the point where you almost wish for that. You deserve it after all right? Every hit you take, every wound you're given, you deserve it for being such a failure at what is called life. This life isn't done fucking you over and punishing you for your mere existence. As these thoughts run through your head you find yourself allowing a single tear to stream down your cheek as you put on your sweater, the long sleeves and torso of it covering the scars that litter the upper half of your body. You wipe the tear away, shaking your head before letting a few more tears fall, biting your bottom lip. Suddenly you hear a soft '<em>Ping<em>', it causing you to jump a bit. It came from your computer. Looking over to the screen you lightly sniffle and turn your head away. You don't want to talk to anyone. Just after you shakily grabbed a pair of your skinny jeans and painfully slipped them on over your scarred legs you here another ping, then another, and another. There is only one person who would send this many messages in such a short amount of time. You cringe at the thought of him, the image of his face giving you goosebumps. Sitting down to your desk you look over the red text, your heavy eyes skimming the words.**

- -turntechGodhead [TG] **began pestering** carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

TG: yo

TG: hey kitkat

TG: where are you?

TG: my best bro just decided to up and disappear on me

TG: answer me

TG: youre yanking at my heart here

**This guy just doesn't know when to stop. The messages just keep coming as you stare at the screen. But do you reply? What do you say? Ever since Gamzee started with this you've shut yourself away. Normally you'd be able to mask your true feelings behind a irritated frown, but now, you seem to fail at even that. Your strength is fading slowly, and you don't think you can handle much more of this mental brutality. You want so badly to call out to someone, anyone. But why would anyone want to deal with your problems. That's all you ever have, problems. You're just one complete clusterfuck of issues. And who would ever want to deal with that? You continued to stare at the screen as the repeated pings kept coming, your eyes reading over every message sent. Why hasn't he given up yet?**

TG: come on bro

TG: im being serious now

TG: somethings messing with you

TG: i can tell

TG: im worried about you

**Worried? About you? What the hell was Dave thinking telling you that? Why worry about someone as pathetic and hopeless as yourself? Touching your hand to the mouse you kept the dialog on where you could reread that one message over and over again. "**_Is it possible for anyone to really care about me..?_**" you ask yourself. "**_Why would he say that to me? He wouldn't lie about something like that right..? He said he was serious.._**" and you know better than anyone else, when Dave Strider claims he is being serious, he means it. Building up some courage you reach forward, setting your fingers to the keyboard and staring at the keys. "**_What should I say..? Hello? Fuck off? ... Help me..?_**". You let out a soft sigh as you let your hands slip from the keys, leaning back in your chair as you hang your head. You really are hopeless Karkat Vantas. You really are.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now standing outside, on the roof of your two story house, you look down at the ground. It has never looked so soft before. What are you doing? Escaping? Running? Or just giving up? Anyway that you wanna put it, this must be the only way out right? Of course it is, it's all you can think of lately. Lifting your head, you look up to the night sky, the stars being hidden from your eyes by the dark clouds. But that's probably a good thing, you don't want the heavens to see this. Closing your eyes you feel the light, cool breeze rush through your auburn hair, the scent of dew filling your lungs. Keeping your eyes shut tight you take the first step to freedom, starting to fall to the ground as you suddenly hear your name being called out. "<strong>Karkat!**". Your eyes snap open just before you hit the ground, the last thing you remember seeing is the figure of that damned Dave Strider.****But this is the end right? For you? So what happens after this doesn't really matter to you. Not anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>All you see is darkness now. No light, nothing. You're finally at peace now. Atleast you hope so. Walking around in the darkness of what must be death you come across a small light. Staring at it confused you reach out for it, only for it to move out of your reach. You went to grab at it again, catching and holding it in your hand. Slowly opening your hand, the small light suddenly bursts into what looks like a large galaxy, and you're standing in the center of it. Confused and curious you reach up and bat lightly at one of the stars, only for it to burst into what seems to be a clip from your life. As you watch it you see your friend Sollux Captor standing there, talking to what you are guessing is yourself. "<strong>Come on, KK. Seriously. Just man up and jump. The rest of us did it.**" You remember this. It was summer break one year and you and the gang went to the lake for a week. There was a large cliff that dropped off to the deeper part of the water. God that was the best day ever. Until they shoved you off the edge that is. Watching further you fall into the water, struggling to gain your strength. That terrified the living hell out of you. You remember feeling that you were gonna drown until that Dave Strider, for possibly the hundredth time, saved your life. He has a really bad habit in doing so. You continued to watch several clips of your life, some good, some bad. But you come to notice a pattern. Dave. That was the pattern. Suddenly the projected galaxy fades away, a bright light being left behind. You had the urge to follow it, but instead you turned away, running in the opposite direction. The further you ran you could start to here a voice, a familiar voice. Calling out something. You kept running, following the voice as it was drawing you to it. Eventually you could hear it clearer. It was his voice, that shade wearing douche bags voice. And he was calling out your name. "**Dave! Dave!**" you yelled out before a sudden light flashed before you.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Oh my god. Karkat bro.**" was the first thing you heard as your eyes slowly fluttered open, a bright light invading your blurred vision. "**Karkat? Are you awake? Can you hear me?**" you hear, turning your head to look to where the voice was coming from your vision cleared up, the first face you see being none other than the cool kids. "**Da.. Dave..? Wha..? Where am I..?**" you ask, groaning softly as you close your eyes again, head thobbing. "**F-fuck my head..**". "**What the hell were you thinking?! You nearly killed yourself!**" Dave shouted, his hand gripping your own tightly, his normally cool composure gone with the wind. "**Oh yeah.. I did didnt I..?**" was all you had to say, your thoughts scrambled still. Looking over to Dave you stare at his face, lifting a hand to reach for his shades. Dave didnt even protest as he let you take the shades from his face, his own thoughts scrambled from all that has happened. Staring into his red eyes a small, weak smile spreads over your lips, the sound of a repetitive beep being heard. You guess you're in the hospital, and Dave must've called 911 after you stepped off the roof of your house. Once again he saved your life. "**My knight..**" you managed to say, losing yourself in the albinos red eyes. "**What? Dude are you feeling okay? I mean besides nearly cracking your skull. You're smiling. Its freaking me out**" Dave stated. "**Your eyes.. Are so awesome.. Don't hide them from me.. Let me see the eyes of my savior..**" you speak softly as you grip his hand in your own, your eyes falling shut as you doze off into a deep sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the end for you after all. Just when you thought that life wasnt worth it, the one who has always been by your side swept you off your feet. Is he going to become your new motivation for living? He seems to be all you have left. The last bit of light in your dark world. If hes still here then you mustn't be so pathetic right? You're starting to believe so. Maybe this life has decided to give you a break. A break from all the pain. Because right now, you're at your happiest. Finally, you can cry with a smile instead of a frown.<strong>


	2. Sir Knight

****Your name is Dave Strider. You're a chill guy, pretty cool with the world. Usually anyway. Lately you've been off your game, you know why, but you can't seem to prevent it. Not too long ago you were standing over the unconscious body of your bestfriend, he had just stepped off his roof in an attempt of suicide. All you could do is cry as you held him in your arms, his body limp and going cold. You went to cry out his name, but of course nothing came out. You were too terrified of losing him. After your brother had died last year, this boy who laid in your arms, clinging to what little life he had left, was all you really had. Of course you had other friends, many of them, but no one understood your pain better than this Karkat Vantas. You've been bestfriends since you were children, always by eachothers sides. He has always been there for you, even if he was being nothing but a angry little shit and calling you names. You cried as you held him tightly in your shaky arms, waiting, begging for the ambulance to arrive as you rocked his body with your own. "****K-kitkat.. Come on damnit! Y-you have to stay with me..**" you begged, keeping a hand over the neck of the dying Karkat, checking for a pulse. Feeling a weak, light 'bu-dump' against your fingers you felt a little bit relieved, but it wasn't enough. You had to make sure he stayed alive. You couldn't lose him too. You carefully pulled the almost lifeless boy into your lap, holding him tightly against you to try and keep him warm. You thread your cold fingers through his auburn hair, placing a soft kiss to his forehead, the tears streaming from under your dark shades.**

**This event traumatized you, ever since then you haven't been able to look at Karkats sleeping face without nearly crying. Haven't been able to leave his side. You've become a clingy, worried, child. After Karkat was released from the hospital you packed up a few of your things and moved into his house to stay with him, making sure to keep track of his every move. Though, this once angry guy, with burning red eyes, seemed so much different. He avoided his own room, always stayed close to you, never answered his phone or Pesterchum. He was quieter and calmer. And he barely ever rose his voice at you. This put you off, it scared you. Where has your bestfriend gone? Did him nearly dying change him? Or was it something that happened before? You had to find out. And soon enough you did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sitting on the couch you had the remote to the t.v. in your hand, flipping through channels. You could hear water running, it was the shower. You've gotten to the point where you can trust him to be alone again. But not completely. Soon enough the water had stopped and you turn your head to look at the bathroom door, waiting to see the boy. Opening the door, Karkat stepped out, a towel wrapped around his body the way a female would do it. A towel over his head he simply walked past you, drying his hair out. You catch yourself eyeing his body, a soft crimson spread over your cheeks before your eyes catch sight of multiple scars and wounds that cover Karkats body, even in places that he can't reach himself. Your eyes widen behind your shades, a tight feeling in your chest. You've seen him shirtless before, and these marks weren't there. You know the marks of beatings from experience, though yours were from sparring with your older brother. You go to open your mouth, wanting to stop and ask him about the marks, but you stop yourself, it's too early for that. You just sit there, the tightness in your chest turning into a sharp pain. "<strong>Karkat..**" you think to yourself. "**Don't you trust me to protect you..? I could've helped you.. Taken you away.. But you didn't tell me anything.. Why do you hide from the world..? From me..?**" you thought, your normally straight face curling down into a look of depression and sadness. You put down the remote, slowly getting up and walking after Karkat, following him to the guest room where you two were sleeping. "**Karkat.**" you said as you wrapped your arms around his small figure from behind, pulling him back against yourself. "**H-hey! Da-**" you cut him off, placing a hand over his mouth. Of course he tried to pull your hand away, even if he was acting different he was still a stubborn little brat. "**You're safe now.**" you whispered softly, letting your hand slip from over his mouth and back down around his waist, holding him tightly as he went quiet. Hearing a soft whimper come from your bestfriend you know that hes started crying. You turn him around to face you, reaching up to slip the shades from your face and reveal your red eyes to him, his own widening as they swell with tears. "**D-damnit Dave..**" he started again, closing his eyes and hiding his face in the crook of your neck. You set a hand to the back of his head, threading your fingers through his soft, wet hair as you listen to his soft cries. You wanted to cry too, to just break down like you did before. But now wasn't the time, you couldn't let him see you cry. You had to be strong for him, just as he was for you when your time of need.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuddled up on the couch, you and Karkat sat together, his legs over yours as you two watched the new Adam Sandler movie 'Blended' together. You never understood his love for these kinds of movies, but they brought comfort to him and that's all that you needed to know. Just as the movie ended you heard a knock on the front door, lifting your head to look in its direction. Not even a second after, another, louder, more forceful knock has heard and you felt Karkat flinch in your arms. "<strong>Kaaaarbrooo~**" was heard coming from the other side of the door and Karkat started to shake in response. You didnt know what was going on but you knew that Karkat was terrified, a look of dread flushing over his face. "**Stay here. I got this.**" you whisper to Vantas reassuringly, only to get a worried look from him. He went to grab your shirt as you went to stand up, shaking his head as his eyes filled with tears again. He really doesn't want you to go to the door. But you have too, to find out more. You pull away from the cowaring boy, stepping closer to the door and leaning in to look through the small peep hole. What you see makes your heart skip a beat, your chest tightening as you narrow your eyes. Makara. You've always had it out for this clown, you don't know why but you just can't stand to be near him. He irritates you though you don't ever show it. Pulling back you open the front door a bit, tilting your head up to peer at the tall, purple eyed man through your shades "**We don't want your cookies, clown. Get off our porch.**" you said as calmly as you could. "**Strider?! Why the mother of fuck are you here?**" Gamzee growled, his eyes narrowing. "**Baby sitting.**" you stated, the taller male putting a boney hand on the door and trying to push it open. "**Well isn't that all up and motherfucking peachy. Get lost, hispter. I have some business I need to up and attend too..**" he said with a growl, his teeth gritting. Digging your feet into the floor you put your weight against the door, keeping it closed. You can not, under any circumstances let this man inside. Looking to Karkat you motion your head towards the back of the house, Karkat quickly running to go hide. "**Don't you take care of your business in dark ally ways and dirty hotel rooms? Go smoke your weed or some shit." **you snapped at him. Suddenly you felt** **a** **hand grab your arm, he had reached through the crack in the door. You felt him try and pull you, his long nails digging into the flesh of your arm. Keeping your composure you grit your teeth.** "Dont you know that shit up and motherfucking rots your brain?! Im done with it! All I up and fucking want is that fucking ginger you having motherfucking hiding up in that house! He is my property!**" with those words you felt a spike of anger rise in you, quickly pulling away from his grasp and slamming on the door, Gamzees arm being shut between the door and the frame, him quickly pulling his arm back and letting out a anger filled yelp of pain. "**He is not your fucking toy, you belligernet fucker! I am never. Never! Letting you lay another hand to him!**" you yell out, quickly closing the door and locking it shut. Running to the back of the house all you hear is Gamzee on the other side of the front door, hitting and beating at the door as he yells out profanities. What the hell has happened to the once mellow clown? You don't even want to know, you just know you need to get Karkat far away from here. "**Karkat!**" you call for him, looking around the house before coming across a basement. Walking down into it you hear soft whimpers, running through the dark to where they are coming from. Finding Karkat and quickly scooping him up in your arms, you hear a loud crash, Gamzee having broke down the door "**D-dave!**" Karkat yelps out, gripping onto you tightly. "**Shh. Its okay, Im getting you outta here. I promise**" you say calmly, running back up the stairs with Karkat in your arms. Looking around you hold your breath, Karkat holding his own as he shakes in your arms. You cant go out the front, and there isnt a back door either. Running to the nearest room you look around and your hidden eyes become fixed on the window. "**Karkat. Listen to me. You are going to jump out that window and run, not looking back. I have to stay here and give you time.**" you order calmly, not giving him time to reply before you press your lips to his own, giving him a reassuring kiss before opening the window and forcing him out of it, leaving him speechless. Moving your hands to motion him to run Karkat takes off. "**Come here kitty kitty kitty~**" you hear Gamzee call out. He hasn't noticed Karkat had left. Good. Quickly you knock over a glass vase, letting it break against the floor in a loud crash, hoping it'll lure Gamzee. Taking out your phone you flip it open, dailing 911 before hiding it in your jacket. Soon enough the tall, lanky man showed up at the door way, a demented, twisted grin on his face. "**Sup. Brroooo~**" he cackled, eyeing you before rushing towards you. You quickly move out of the way, its been almost a year since youre last sparring match, since you havent done it since Bro passed away, so you knew that you'd be rusty. Quickly dashing past him, take out your phone and start to speak to the operator who picked up "**Sup. I'd like to report an asshole clown who is currently rampaging through my friends house like a bull in a china shop trying to kill me.**" you state calmly. Geez even when youre life is threatened you still manage to keep cool. Your brother would be so proud. After telling the operator the house address you run to kitchen, hanging up the phone and slipping it into your pocket as you fumble around for a knife. Theyre like miniature swords rights? You stand in place, waiting and listening for the insane clown. Your chest was heaving, heart beating like a drum in your chest. Oh yeah, youre outta shape for sure. Soon enough there he is again, that same corrupted smile over his face as he chuckled under his breath. Stepping closer he kept his purple eyes on you, the three scars over his face contorting with his grin. You held the knife in your hand tightly, waiting for the right moment to strike. Time seemed to move even slower than before, was is slowing down? You couldnt tell for sure. The gap between you two slowly closing, the anticipation killing you, you dont let your eyes leave the center of Gamzees chest, making sure to keep all of his limbs in your view. Then suddenly, he lunged forward, you went to bring up the knife but before you could there was a sudden loud 'bang'. A gunshot? Breathing heavily, you watch as the taller males eyes widened, freezing in place before suddenly collapsing to the floor, a gunshot to his back. Slowly, you lift your head, your eyes widening as you see Karkat standing there with a gun, it shaking in his hands. "**I-I had too.. I had to kill him.. To protect you..**" he choked out. You just stared at him, dropping the knife to the floor and slowly walking over. Saying nothing you carefully and gently took the gun from Karkats hands, moving to wrap your arms around the boy in a tight embrace. "**Thank you..**"**

* * *

><p><strong>You now sit in a chair, you and Karkat both have been taken to the police station to give your report. Thankfully Karkat wasnt being charged with murder, since it was purely self defense. After giving both your statements you both leave together, his hand in yours as you made your way back to the house. He stayed outside while you went in to grab his things. There is no way you're letting him stay in this house, this house was filled now with nothing but terrifying memories for him. Packing up your car with his things you get him into the car, buckling him in and going to close the door before he stopped you. "<strong>Wait..**" he said softly, a soft blush beginning to spread over his face. Reaching up his gripped the collar of your shirt, slowly pulling you down to press his lips against your own. Blushing softly, you moved your lips against his, the feeling of them rough. You guess its from his bad habit of biting them. After a while Vantas pulled back, looking down to hide his face from you in embarrassment. "**Y-you can get in the car now, asshole.. Stop staring at me.**" he demands, his voice soft. A smile spreading over your face you make your way to the drivers side, getting in the car and starting it.**

* * *

><p><strong>You cant help but smile the whole way back to your apartment, sweet thoughts running through your mind. "<strong>Wow..**" you thought to yourself as you turned your head to look over to the sleeping, auburn haired boy next to you. He looked so peaceful, and happy. You couldn't help but to reach over and gently brush his hair from his face. You didnt think any of this would happen, especially the part where Karkat seemed to return your feelings. You let out a contentful sigh and look back to the road. "**Tomorrow..**" you say in your head. "**Tomorrow I will ask you to be mine.**"**


	3. Scarlet Gems

**_"There is no glory in star or blossom till looked upon by a loving eye; There is no fragrance in April breezes till breathed with joy as they wander by."_**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Wait! No! God damnit Strider!**" you yell out as you squirm on floor, your face a bright red as you try to catch your breath. Your wrists being pinned down by the albino you let out a loud whimper, flailing around underneath him. "**What? Can't handle it? Is the big tough Karkitty giving up? Oh look, theres your reputation flying out the window.**" he states as the fingers of his free hand poke and graze against your sides, causing you to let a laugh escape as you squirm more. "**O-okay! Okay! I give! Uncle! Mercy! Fucking get off of me already!**" you beg out, tightly closing your eyes as you try to pull your wrists free. "**Tell me where they are and I'll spare your life.**" he speaks softly, a slight smirk spreading over his lips as he moves his hand away from your side, keeping it close enough to start tickling at your sides if need be. Trying to catch your breath you slowly open your eyes, your own scarlet eyes meeting with his. You've stolen his shades and hidden them somewhere in the apartment. It pisses you off that he hides his beautiful red eyes from you behind those damn shades. You dont care if its a Strider thing, or that John fucking Egbert gave Dave those sunglasses, you want to be able to see his eyes. Those gorgeous red eyes. You remember the first time you ever saw them, when you both were younger. You didn't know about his own color until you were the ripe age of seven, because even then Dave fucking Strider had shades hiding them. You can't recall every detail of that moment, but you can remember that you were crying. God youre such a pussy, Vantas. You have just got off the bus, tears swelled up in your eyes, a single wad of paper thrown at the back of your head. The kids had been picking on you again, for both your red color of hair, and eyes. Of course you didnt understand why they did it until you got older, but thats what made it worse. "**Hey, Kitkat!**" you hear from a distance, keeping your head low as you keep walking up to your house. You knew who it was, but you didnt care, you just wanted to curl up in bed and shovel mint chocolate chip ice cream down your throat. The footsteps growing louder you finally reach your porch before a sudden arm is thrown around your neck, that tubby little Dave Strider child leaning against you. "**I said hey, ya know. Dont gotta ignore me.**" he says with a playful tone in his voice. You keep quiet, keeping your head down as you turn the door knob to your front door. "**Kitkat? Are you okay?**" Dave asks concerned, his lips forming into a small frown. Not getting a reply out of you he simply ran into your house and dragged you along with him, up to your bedroom. Closing your bedroom door, the young Dave then jumped ontop of your bed, taking your hand and pulling you up with him into a tight hug. "**You need to not be sad. Its bad for your face.**" He spoke softly. Soon enough you opened your mouth to speak "**I-I hate my eyes..**" you choked out, tears finally streaming down your face. "**But theyre so sweet! I like your eyes. They remind me of apples. And apples make apple juice. And I really like apple juice. So therefore I like your eyes!**" he smiled. "**N-no body else does.. I-Im just a freak.. Th-thats all I am..**". Sitting down, Dave pulls you into his lap, cradling you in his arms "**If youre a freak then I am too.**" he said reassuringly, looking down at you through his pointed shades. "**J-just shutup! You dont understand wh-what its like! Youll never understand how I feel!**" you yell at him, starting to push at his chest. With his smile fading Dave grabs your arm and reaches up to take the shades from his face, his own red eyes shining in the light of your room. Looking up at Dave your teary eyes widen, fixated on the scarlet orbs before you. "**What was that you were saying?**" he asks sarcastically, setting the shades beside him. In awe, you stay silent, just staring. "**Okay dude, youre kinda freaking me out here. You can stop staring at me now**". In one swift motion you lunge forward at the cool kid, tears streaming and wrapping your arms around him tightly "**Th-thank you! S-so much..**"  
><strong>  
><strong>Since then youve been absolutely infatuated with his eyes, they made you feel not so alone in this dark world. "<strong>Come on, Kitkat. Cough'em up.**" Dave says with a blank look on his face, holding a hand out. You dont want to, youd rather die than give him his stupid shades back. So you do the first thing that comes to mind. "**B-but Dave.. I love your eyes.. They make me feel all tingly~**" you tease. Youve come to notice Dave is a bit of a pervert, much like his older brother, so of course youd use his wild teenage hormones against him. Daves face flushed over with a soft red blush, going quiet and staring down at you for awhile before opening his mouth. "**I guess I can get them back later.**". Yes! You've won this round!**

* * *

><p><strong>You've found yourself in Daves lap, straddling his hips with your lips to his. His shades still off you both keep your eyes open as you wrestle with eachothers tongues, staring into eachothers scarlet orbs. His hands on your lower back he slips a few of his fingers up the back of your sweater, his touch light and grazing against your warm flesh. Shivering lightly a dark blush stayed plastered on your face, soft breaths passing through your lips against his own. God this feeling that he gives you, how he makes you melt in his arms, shudder with every one of his touches. You cant get enough of Dave Strider, and you'll never be able to. Hes just full of everything you crave and desire. Pulling back to catch your breath your chest heaves, biting your bottom lip as you feel his lips move along your jaw line to your neck, pecking soft kisses to the tender flesh. Your chest feels like it'll bust your so overwhelmed. The feeling of his tender kisses to your sensitive flesh causing you to let out a soft noise of pleasure. Feeling a smirk against your neck you blush even darker, your lips forming into a pout as you whimper "<strong>Wh-why are you being so cruel to me..?**" you ask in his ear in a weak, breathy voice, sending shivers down Daves spine. "**Mm Because Im a cruel man, Kitkat. I like hearing that sweet voice of yours, its sweeter than any music I can ever make.**" he says softly, moving up to lightly nip and suck at your earlobe before whispering with a soft yet seductive voice "**I want to hear you sing~**" Oh god what did he just say to you..? You cant handle this, you feel like youre gonna explode. "**D-dave~ Let me see your eyes again.. Please..**" you beg, wanting, needing to see those scarlet eyes of his again. Slowly licking up your throat, he causes you to tilt your head back, a shaky breath leaving your parted lips before he tilts your head back down, his eyes staring into yours. You find yourself breathless, just staring and admiring the eyes infront of you. God its like they spark a fire inside of you, those eyes.. You melt when you see them. As red as the warmth they bring, the firey passion hidden within them, god theyre intoxicating and you never want to go another day without seeing them, you wouldnt be able to go on without them. You have to have the eyes of your savior..**


End file.
